Potential Nuclear Strikes
SECONDARY: Major military, industrial, governmental, and transportation centers. Also included are sea ports, locks and dams. These may be hit at once by the first missiles or struck by the bombers that will follow. TERTIARY: These are population and industrial centers that probably wouldn't be hit in the first strikes but would be high on the lists for later destruction to further cripple our ability to fight a prolonged war and/or recover and function as a nation. Threats against these targets could also be used following the initial attacks to force our leader- ship to capitulate. In the event of a dangerous rise in tensions, military forces would be widely dispersed to make them less vulnerable to a first strike. This would make some areas more likely to be hit. Heavy bombers and strato- tankers would be scattered to any civilian or military runway long enough for them to operate from. A B-52 needs about 7000 feet to take off fully loaded. An FB-111 needs about 5500 feet (the exact figures are classified). The B1 "Spirit" Stealth Bomber needs less runway, but more supporting infrastructure. This would make any runway that length a potential primary target. Also, the fact that our war planners, and the Strategic Air Command, planned on continuing war efforts with nuke bombers once the first mushroom clouds were rising, meant that any long stretch of interstate highway, county highways, or other straight and clear hard surfaces could be used for landing, refueling, and reloading more warheads on these aircraft after the first loads were dropped. Therefore, even OLD bases that have been shut down in recent years because of congressional decisions and decreased funding, would still be targets simply because they would be the first refuel/rearm points to be used. The point is that a knowledge of your particular area and it's potential usefulness in a war situation is critical to your individual planning. ALABAMA Primary: Gunter AFB (Montgomery), Maxwell AFB (Montgomery), Redstone Arsenal (Huntsville). Secondary: Anniston, Birmingham, Selma, Mobile. Tertiary: Muscle Shoals, Gadsden, Childersburg, Tuscaloosa, Phenix City (Columbus GA.) ALASKA Primary: Warning Radar Network at Eielson AFB (Fairbanks), Elmensdorf AFB (Anchorage), Fort Richardson. Secondary: Adak Island, Shermya Island (space radar), Clear (BMEWS radar) Tertiary: none ARIZONA Primary: Davis-Monthan AFB at Tucson (Titan missiles, area within a line con- necting Nogales, Cochise, Mammoth, Eloy, south to Mexican border), Luke AFB (Glendale), Marine Corps Air Station (Yuma), Williams AFB (Chandler), Yuma Proving Ground. Secondary: Gilbert, Perryville. Tertiary: Phoenix ARKANSAS :Primary:'Little Rock AFB (Titan missiles, area within a line connecting Shirley, Newport, Des Arc, Little Rock, Russellville, Nogo, back to Shirley), Blytheville AFB (SAC bombers). :'Secondary:'Pine Bluff, West Memphis (Memphis Tenn.) :'Tertiary:'''Fort Smith, Texarkana, Little Rock CALIFORNIA :'''Primary: Alameda NAS, Castle AFB (Merced), Beale AFB (Marysville), Edwards AFB (Kern), El Toro (Santa Ana), George AFB (Victoryville), Hamilton AFB (Marin), March AFB (Riverside), Mather AFB (SAC bombers, Sacramento), McClellan AFB (Sacramento), Miramar NAS (San Diego), Norton AFB (San Bernardino), Oxnard AFB Point Mugu (Point Hueneme), Travis AFB (Fairfield), Vandenberg AFB (Lompoc). :Secondary: San Francisco (area within a line connecting Pt. Reyes Station, St Hel- ena, Antioch, Palo Alto, Redwood City, and along the coast to Pt. Reyes Station again), San Jose, El Centro, China Lake, Camp Pendleton, Fort Ord, Twentynine Palms, Lemoore, Portola, Los Angeles (area within a line connecting Malibu, Camarillo, Lake Arrowhead, Perris, Laguna, and along the coast to Malibu again), Oro Grande, Oceanside, San Diego, Lathrope, Santa Barbara, Oxnard, Ventura, Thousand Oaks, Mt. Laguna, Mill Valley. :Tertiary: Bakersfield, Barstow, Banning, Gilroy, Milford, Modesto, Monterey, Mojave, Sacramento, Santa Rosa, Stockton, Salinas, Fresno, Ridgecrest, Lancaster, Wrightwood, Yermo, Victorville, Warner Springs. COLORADO (community info and maps) Primary: Colorado Springs (NORAD HQ.), Warren AFB Complex (Minuteman missiles, area within a line connecting Grover, Briggsdale, Fort Morgan, Sedgwick, and along state line to Grover again), Fort Carson. Secondary: Denver, Pueblo Tertiary: Aurora, Boulder, Cheraw, Greeley, Pueblo-Boone area, Broomfield, Rocky Flats (targer is 10 miles west of Sedalia). CONNECTICUT (community info and maps) Primary: Brookley Field, Groten-New London. Secondary: none Tertiary: Bristol, Bridgeport, Danbury, Hartford, New Haven, Norwalk, Stamford. DELAWARE (community info and maps) Primary: Dover AFB Secondary: none Tertiary: Wilmington, Odessa, New Castle FLORIDA (community info and maps) Primary: Cape Canaveral, Elgin AFB (Okalossa), Homestead AFB, Jacksonville NAS, Key West (Caribbean Joint Task Force), MacDill AFB (Tampa), Mayport (Jacksonville), Orlando AFB, Patrick AFB (Cocoa), St. Petersbutg NAS, Tyndall AFB (Panama City), McCoy AFB, Pensacola. Secondary: Miami. Tertiary: Port St. Joe, Tallahassee, Gainesville, Daytona Beach, Titusville, Sarasota, Ft. Myers, Palm Beach, Boca Raton, Fort Lauderdale. GEORGIA (community info and maps) Primary: Warner-Robins AFB (SAC bombers, Macon), Dobbins AFB (Marietta), Fort Benning, Fort Stewart, King's Bay, Moody AFB, Atlanta. Secondary: Albany, Brunswick, Savannah. Tertiary: Augusta, Columbus, Stockbridge, Marietta. HAWAII (community info and maps) Primary: Honolulu area (all of Oahu except Waimea-Kahuku area & Makapuu Point). Secondary: none Tertiary: none IDAHO (community info and maps) Primary: Mountail Home AFB. Secondary: none *Tetiary: Boise ILLINOIS (community info and maps) Primary: Chanute AFB (Rantoul), Scott AFB (Military Airlift Command HQ.,Belleville). Secondary: Chicago, East St. Louis, Springfield. Tertiary: Alton, Aurora, Bloomington-Normal, Champaign, Decatur, East Dubuque, Des Plaines, Freeport, Rockford, Zion, Moline, Peoria, Joliet, Elgin. INDIANA (community info and maps) Primary: Grissom AFB (Stratotankers, Peru). Secondary: Crane, Jeffersonville (Louisville, Ky.) Tertiary: Anderson, Evansville, Fort Wayne, Gary, Elkhart, Indianapolis, Lafayette, Muncie, New Albany, South Bend, Terre Haute. IOWA (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Burlington, Sioux City. Tertiary: Cedar Rapids, Council Bluffs, Dubuque, Des Moines, Davenport, Waterloo. KANSAS (community info and maps) Primary: McConnel AFB complex (Titan missiles, Stratotankers, area within a line connecting Eureka, Arlington, Attica, Caldwel, Arkansas City and back to Eureka again). Schilling AFB (Salina), Forbes AFB (Topeka). Secondary: Fort Riley, Olathe. Tertiary: Elwood (St. Joseph, MO.), Levenworth, Manhattan, Topeka, Kansas City, DeSoto. KENTUCKY (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Fort Campell (Christian), Fort Knox (Harkin), Louisville, Richmond. Tertiary: Covinton (Cincinnati, OH.), Henderson (Evansville IN.), Owensboro, Paducah. LOUISIANA (community info and maps) Primary: Barksdale AFB (SAC bombers, Shreveport), England AFB (Alexandria). Secondary: Fort Polk (Leesvile), New Orleans. Tertiary: Baton Rouge, Sterlington, Monroe, Lade Charles, Lafayette, New Iberia. MAINE (community info and maps) Primary: Loring AFB, Kittery (Pease AFB at Portsmouth, NH.). Secondary: Brunswick, Charleston, Franklin. Tertiary: Auburn, Bangor, Portland. MARYLAND (community info and maps) Primary: Washington D.C., Camp David-Mt. Weather complex (Presidential survival and command post), Andrews AFB, Fort George Meade, Aberdeen Proving Ground. *Seconary: Baltimore-Washington D.C. area (everything within a line connecting Gaithersburg, Reisterstown, Bel Air, Aberdeen, Rock Hall, Annapolis, La Plata, Riverside and the Virginia state line) Tertiary: Lexington Park, Wheaton. MASSACHUSETTS (community info and maps) Primary: Fall River, Fort Devin (Hyer), Otis AFB (Buzzards Bay), Westover AFB (area of Holyoke). Secondary: Boston, Springfield-Chicopee-Holyoke area. Tertiary: Fitchberg, Nantucket, New Bedford, Pawtucket (Providence, RI.) Lowell, Worcester. MICHIGAN (community info and maps) Primary: Sawyer AFB (SAC bombers, Gwinn), Xinchelee AFB (SAC bombers, Sault Ste. Marie), Selfridge AFB (Mt. Clemens), Wurtsmith AFB (SAC bombers). Secondary: Detroit (area within a line connecting Pontiac, Ann Arbor, and Monroe east to state line). Tertiary: Alpens, Bay City, Battle Creek, Benton Harbor, Escanaba, Sault St. Marie, Midland, Saginaw, Muskegan, Flint area, Grand Rapids, Port Huron, St. Claire, Lansing, Kalamazoo, Jackson. MINNESOTA (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Minneapolis-St. Paul, Duluth. *Teriary: Anoke, Forest Lake, Rochester. MISSISSIPPI (community info and maps) Primary: Columbus AFB. Secondary: Biloxi, Gulfport, Meridian. Tertiary: Jackson, Meridian Station, Pascagoula. MISSOURI (community info and maps) Primary: Whiteman AFB complex ( Minuteman missiles, area within a line connecting Freeman, Richmond, Arrow Rock, California, Gravois Mills, Osceola, Stockton, Sheldon, Rich Hill, west to state line to Freeman again). Secondary: St. Louis, Kansas City, Fort Leonard Wood. Tertiary: Columbia, Springfield, St. Joseph. MONTANA (community info and maps) Primary: Glascow AFB, Malmstrom AFB complex (Minuteman missiles, all area within a line connecting Devon, Highwood, a point 10 miles north of Winifred, Winnett, Melville, Neihart, Wolf Creek, Augusta, Ethridge, and back to Levon). Secondary: none Tertiary: Butte, Billings, Helena, Missoula. NEBRASKA (community info and maps) Primary: Warren AFB complex (Minuteman missiles, all area southwest of a line connecting Henry, Oshkosh, and Chappell, to state line), Omaha (Offut AFB, SAC Headquarters). Secondary: none Tertiary: Dakota City (Sioux City, IA.), Lincoln. NEVADA (community info and maps) Primary: Nellis AFB (Las Vegas). Secondary: Hawthorne. Tertiary: Fallon, Reno. NEW HAMPSHIRE (community info and maps) Primary: Pease AFB (SAC bombers, Portsmouth), Portsmouth Harbor. Secondary: none Tertiary: Manchester, Nashua (and everything within 20 miles of Lowell, MA.). NEW JERSEY (community info and maps) Primary: Fort Dix-McGuire AFB complex (Trenton-Wrightstown), Lakehurst NAS, Fort Monmouth, Perth Amboy. Secondary: McKee City, Philadelphia (area within 10 mjles of the Delaware River from Pennsville to Cherry Hill and within 15 miles of the river from Cherry Hill to Trenton), Rockaway (area east of a line from Franklin to Somerville to the state line), Trenton. Tertiary: Colt's Neck, Lakehurst, Long Branch, Middletown, Millville. NEW MEXICO (community info and maps) Primary: Alamagordo, Cannon AFB (also area east to state line), Kirtland AFB, Walker AFB (Roswell), White Sands (Las Cruces). Secondary: Albuquerque. Tertiary: Gallup. NEW YORK (community info and maps) Primary: Griffiss AFB (SAC bombers, Utica-Rome), Plattsburgh AFB (SAC bombers), Stewart AFB (Newburgh). Secondary: New York City area (all south of Stony Point and west of Stony Brook to state line), Buffalo, Syracuse, Watervliet. Tertiary: Albany, Binghamton, Brookshaven (Brookhaven National Laboratory), Schenectady, Troy, Rochester. NORTH CAROLINA (community info and maps) Primary: Cherry Point (Havelock), Pope AFB (Fayetteville), Seymour-Johnson AFB (SAC bombers, Goldsboro). Secondary: Camp Lejeune, Fort Bragg (Fayetteville), Southport, Jacksonville-Midway Park area, Fort Fisher. Tertiary: Asheville (south to Henersonville), Carolina Beach, Charlotte, Durham, Graham, Greensboro, Morrisville, Raleigh, Wilmington, Winston-Salem. NORTH DAKOTA (community info and maps) Primary: Grand Forks AFB complex (Minuteman missiles, area within a line con- necting Wahalla, Grand Forks, Tower City, Valley City, Devil's Lake, Sarles and the Canadian border), Minot AFB complex (Minuteman missiles, an area within a line connecting Westhope, Eckman, Minot, a point 15 miles south of Towner, Harvey, Mercer, a point 10 miles north of Beulah, Tioga, Portal, and the Canadian border. Danger area extends 10 miles into Canada between Sarles and Wahalla, and between Portal and Westhope). Secondary: none Tertiary: Grand Forks, Fargo. OHIO (community info and maps) Primary: Lockbourne AFB (Rickenbacker AFB on some maps), Wright-Patterson AFB. Secondary: Cleveland, Youngstown-Warren area. Tertiary: Akron, Bellaire, Canton, Columbia, Dayton, Lima, Mansfield, Middletown, Miamisberg, Springfield, Steubenville, Windham, Toledo, Vandalia. OKLAHOMA (community info and maps) Primary: Altus AFB, Clinton-Sherman AFB (Custer), Tinker AFB (Oklahoma City), Vance AFB (Enid). Secondary: Fort Sill (Lawton). Tertiary: El Reno, Tulsa, 10 miles southeast of McAlester, Oklahoma City. OREGON (community info and maps) Primary: Adair AFB (Mulheur). Secondary: Portland, Mt. Hebo. Tertiary: Canby, Eugene, Klamath Falls, Madras, Salem. PENNSYLVANIA (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, Harrisburg, Scranton, Willow Grove. Tertiary: Allentown, Altoona, Beaver, Bethlehem, Chester, Erie, Harrisburg, York, Johnstown, Lancaster, Natrona Heights, Mechanicsburg, Reading, Waynesboro. RHODE ISLAND (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Newport, Quonset Point. Tertiary: Providence, Westerly. SOUTH CAROLINA (community info and maps) Primary: Charleston complex (submarine base, area east of Summerville between Goose Creek and Folly Beach), Myrtle Beach AFB, Shaw AFB. Secondary: Parris Island Marine Base. Tertiary: Aiken, Columbia, Greenville, Greer, Hardeeville (Savannah, Georgia), North Augusta. SOUTH DAKOTA (community info and maps) Primary: Ellsworth AFB complex (Minuteman missiles, SAC bombers, entire area within a line connecting Albion, Montana to a point 10 miles north of Faith, Midland, point 10 miles south of Velvidere, Scenic, Sturgis, Spearfish, and along state line to Albion again). Secondary: none Tertiary: Rapid City, Sioux Falls. TENNESSEE (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Oak Ridge National Laboratory (Anderson), Memphis. Tertiary: Alcoa, Bristol, Chattanooga, Knoxville, Nashville, Signal Mountain. TEXAS (community info and maps) Primary: Bergstrom AFB (Austin), Brooks AFB (San Antonio), Carswell AFB (SAC bombers, Fort Worth), Dyess AFB (SAC bombers, Abilene), Goodfellow AFB (San Angelo), Kelly-Lackland AFB (San Antonio), Laredo AFB, Laughlin AFB (Del Rio), Randolf AFB (Universal City), Reese AFB (Lubbock), Sheppard AFB (Wichita Falls), Webb AFB (Big Spring). Secondary: Beeville, Corpus Christi, Fort Bliss (El Paso), Fort Hood (Killeen), Houston, Kingsville, Sherman-Dennison, Texarkana. Tertiary: Alice, Beaumont, Brownsville, Bryan, Caddo Lake, Dallas, Freeport, Galveston, Harlington, Lake Jackson, Longview, McAllen, Midland, Odessa, Tyler, Waco. UTAH (community info and maps) Primary: Hill AFB (Ogden). Secondary: Dugway Proving Ground (Chemical Warfare Center, Tooele). Tertiary: Salt Lake City, Orem-Provo. VERMONT (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Tertiary: Burlington. VIRGINIA (community info and maps) Primary: Leadership bomb and fallout shelter (Mount Weather) Berryville, Washington D.C. area (see Maryland), Cape Charles AFB, Dulles Inter-national Airport, Langley AFB (Hampton), Norfolk-Portsmouth, Oceana NAS (Virginia Beach). Secondary: Richmond, Newport News, Mt. Vernon, Radford. Tertiary: Blackstone, Chincoteague, Ft. Eustis, Hopewell, Lynchberg, Manassas, Petersburg, Guantico, Roanoke, Yorktown. WASHINGTON (community info and maps) Primary: Bremerton (submarine base), Fairchild AFB (SAC bombers, Spokane), McChord AFB (Tacoma). Secondary: Everett, Oak Harbor, Richland (Hanford reactor and storage complex), Seattle (naval complex, Tacoma (Ft. Lewis), Walla-Walla. Tertiary: Copalis Beach, Spokane, Vancouver. WEST VIRGINIA (community info and maps) Primary: Leadership bomb and fallout shelter (Greenbrier Resort) White Sulphur Springs. Secondary: none Tertiary: Charleston, Cedar Grove, Huntington, Wheeling (area north of Moundsville). WISCONSIN (community info and maps) Primary: none Secondary: Madison. Tertiary: Appletonc Eau Claire, Green Bay, Kenosha, Miquon, Milwaukee, Onalaska, Oshkosh, Racine, Superior, Waukesha. WYOMING (community info and maps) Primary: Warren AFB (Minuteman missiles, area within a line connecting Cheyenne, Federal, point 10 miles northwest of Wheatland, Guernsey, and along the state line to Cheyenne again). Secondary: none Tertiary: Casper.